


Angels Fall First

by FPwoper



Series: Drabbles from long ago [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry I don't know why I wrote this more than 4 years ago, M/M, breaking up, no making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean walks away... without his love.





	Angels Fall First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to remove my dA account - that's where this comes form. It's from long ago. Defs not beta'd.  
> I'm so sorry for this, by the way. I literally can't remember writing this but... I don't want it to get lost.

'No... Don't do this to me, please!'  
Cries of agony and despair sounded throughout the room but Dean ignored it. He had to do this. He couldn't handle it anymore. Everything had gone wrong and everyone judged him for it. Every little detail had turned out wrong. A phrase often used was, _When nothing goes right, go left_ , but Dean had never bothered trying to go the other way. Right was always right and therefore "left" and "wrong" were out of the question. It had been a mistake, a terrible, huge, stupid and -above all- utterly immoral mistake. One that didn't need to be made at all.  
'I can't', Dean whispered, slowly backing out of the room, trying his best to ignore the broken creature on the floor. 'I can't. This has to be done.'  
Now not only cries filled the room but sobs and moans joined. Dean was rather impressed. He hadn't thought the other to be able of such sounds - except when having sex. Yeah, being rough was part of the game... but this game was in an entirely different league. No one had ever done this before and there wasn't anyone who had done this before - ever.  
So when he walked up to the creature again, getting over the need to leave the room as quick as possible, he kissed the lips.  
'I'm sorry.'  
'Please don't.'  
'I have to leave you, I can't stay with you. God has forbidden it for a reason and I am not one to break His Rules, as should you.'  
'We didn't... we didn't break His rules.'  
'We did. Many times, even. Too many.'  
'Please...'  
'I cannot do this, Castiel. I have to leave. I'm sorry.'  
Dean breathed in steadily, touched the angel banishing sign and when light engulfed the area, he stared straight into it, seeing Castiel's true form for the first time. 'Don't try to find me again, Cas.'  
Then he left the room to build his life again, without his love.


End file.
